A Boy and his Teddy
by Santiago'sGirl1985
Summary: "Don't mind him, somebody stole his teddy when he was little." The words hurt Baird, but nobody knew how much. Memories can really suck.


A Boy and his Teddy

~Before E-Day~

Mr. and Mrs. Baird was holding their annual new years party at their large home and it was in full swing. It wasn't big as the Fenix estate, but everybody who was anybody was there, including Mr. and Mrs. Fenix with their son Marcus.

As always, Damoin was ignored by his parents who were too busy repairing for the party, and even during the party, any child his age still ignored him. He was known as a smart ass, which would royally piss off his parents. And it scared off the other children that they would not get near him.

At only seven, Damion Baird had a brilliant mind which of course went unnoticed until well after he joined the COG.

He stood on the second story of his home, looking down at the crowd who laughed and drank below. Everybody looked happy. Everybody but him. Dressed in a nice black and white dress outfit, he held a small brown teddy against his chest. He frowned deeply as he watched the people fill up their glasses over and over again.

Down the hall, a handful of children sat, also dressed nicely sat talking in their posh language about what places they are going to visit in this upcoming year.

In the corner of the room, Marcus Fenix sat with his friend Carlos Santiago as they talked quietly. They didn't leave the corner of the large room to speak to the other children, but instead had their own privet conversation. The only person he truly every felt comfortable around.

Damion stood in the doorway and watched the other children. They would look at him with a frown. Even at a young age, he was known as a smart ass. The other children didn't like him at all. Over opinionated, rude, sarcastic he was different from the others.

All he truly wanted was for his parents to pay attention to him, to show him love like the other children. From a distance, he watched the other children get hugs and kisses from their parents and words of encouragement.

They were always busy, always buried in their work that they would rarely even look at their son. Damion spent countless hours alone, building things. He didn't have time to make friends. Not that anybody would want to be is friend.

From behind small hands laid flat on his back and gave him a firm shove face first to the ground. He rolled to his side just in time to find himself looking up at a blonde hair blue eyed little girl. She looked down him with great distaste.

She stood over him, her arms crossed as she looked him over. Then reaching out she grabbed the teddy in his arms and pulled it right out from his tight grasp.

"That's mine!" He reached out only to have it pulled just out of his reach.

She held it just so he could barley touch the Teddy's legs and laughed. "Well it's mine now!"

His blue eyes narrowed and he quickly he got to his feet. "Give it back!"

"Come get it then." She taunted.

Before he even thought it through, his hands were flat on her chest, and he gave her a good push. Right after his blue eyes went wide. What did he just do?! His parents were going to kill him for pushing a girl.

He watched as she stumbled back, hitting the wall. Her eyes were wide then narrowed as she steadied herself.

"You pushed me!"

He never got any word out as she pushed him right back, sending him fllat on his ass. Right away tears filled his eyes.

"You're such a big baby." she said coldly as she walked away.

He watched with wide tear filled eyes as the little girl walked away with his teddy bear, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Just below, the crowd counted down to the new year.

"Five...Four...Three...Two...One...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Here is to a wonderful new year...

~Present Day~

They were dropped off by a raven near Stranded territory not far from the old Cougars Stadium. Cole's turf. They held their weapons out, ready to shoot anything that moves as they made their way along a large wall.

"Nasty." Cole said.

Everybody turned to see what was left of a stranded. Not very pretty looking, blood splattered on the wall. It was nothing new to see in this on going war.

Baird made a face and kept going. He could hear Sam muttered something incoherent. He ignored her until they got to a pair of large doors. A shot rings out and a bullet bounces off Carmine's helmet.

Baird glared up at the Stranded bum on the top of the large metal gate. He hated them so much. They were just a waist of air and space. He tried to come up with some sarcastic comment but Sam's next words seem to shoot him down.

"Don't mind him," Sam said "Somebody stole his teddy when he was little."

It hurt. She had no idea on how much it hurt him. He fought to keep the pain in his eyes as he looked away and crossed his arms. Memories came flooding back of a childhood he tried so hard to get rid of.

Then the emotionless mask slipped, it slipped ever so slightly, and the Damion Baird, the REAL Damion Baird came into view. But just as soon as it slipped, the mask was snapped into place, once again hiding that baby blue pain filled eyes. He glanced around, hoping that nobody had seen.

But one person had seen. Cole. He had noticed the sift in Baird's mood, his shoulder hunching and the pain in his eyes. Still he didn't let his friend notice. He would have to have a little talk when they got back.

A large door opened, giving them a route to the stadium. The Gears slowly made their way, as Baird made another sarcastic comment, as if nothing that had been said bothered him.

Sometimes, memories are just too hard to run from.

END Or is it?


End file.
